


examination

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober 2016, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, infirmary and healer though? Not technically medical but still they play at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Oh, actually, yeah! I'm feeling kind of under the weather..." Lissa said, frowning. "I thought I'd swing by and pay you a visit, to see what was wrong!""Oh, my darling Lissa! I can't believe you've fallen ill! Here," the troubadour said, patting on of the exam tables nearby. "Hop up here, and I'll take a look."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2016, day 13, Medical play! This one is a bit of a stretch, and I hope it turned out alright.

It seemed as though Maribelle's shift at the infirmary would drag on forever. Even though the Shepherds hadn't joined in battle for several days, and no one was currently in need of medical attention, Robin still insisted on having a healer present at all times in case of emergencies. Today, that healer was Maribelle. The blonde was less than happy with the assignment, but had brought one of her law books to study for her eventual goal of magistrate. 

Her nose was buried deep in this text, when someone entered the infirmary tent. Their footfalls quickly grabbed her attention, and she looked up to find Lissa standing before her. "Oh, shoot! I was going to try and sneak up on you!" the playful princess of Ylisse said, pouting.

"Lissa, you know my ears are trained to hear you sneaking long before you're near me! How many of your pranks did I suffer through before I picked up that little trick?" Maribelle retorted, taking on a serious tone, though a playful smile teased at her lips. 

"Hey! Why would you say suffer? They're just some harmless fun!" Lissa whined, her pout growing more intense. 

"I'm only teasing, Lissa. Your pranks are...well, they're fun! What brings you to the infirmary, anyway? Don't tell me you're coming down with something? Or have some sort of injury?" Maribelle asked, somewhat overly concerned. 

"Oh, actually, yeah! I'm feeling kind of under the weather..." Lissa said, frowning. "I thought I'd swing by and pay you a visit, to see what was wrong!"

"Oh, my darling Lissa! I can't believe you've fallen ill! Here," the troubadour said, patting on of the exam tables nearby. "Hop up here, and I'll take a look."

"You're sure you don't mind, Maribelle?" Lissa asked, fidgeting slightly as she awaited a response.

"Of course not! Anything to make you feel better! Besides, this _is_ my assignment, and figuring out what's ailing you seems much better than this dry text!" Maribelle said, and Lissa giggled, lifting herself up onto the table. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well..." Lissa said, scrunching her face up in thought. Maribelle could never tell if this was exaggerated or not, but found it adorable nonetheless. The noble knew that her...thoughts about the princess she called her best friend were less than appropriate, but try as she might, she could never force them away. She wanted them to be more, wanted nothing more than to be with Lissa. It was an impossible dream, but Maribelle enjoyed thinking of it when she could. Now was not the time, however, not with Lissa so close! It was already hard enough for Maribelle to look at her friend, without letting her eyes wander across her body, or dwell on her cute face. But Maribelle's thoughts were cut short, as Lissa went on; "I've been having a lot of trouble focusing! And sometimes the room I'm in just feels really really hot. And, um, I've felt really tense, too!"

Maribelle went over the symptoms in her head, trying to compare them to any sort of disease or condition she knew. But nothing came to mind. Or rather, nothing relevant. With Lissa so close, her thoughts inevitably went to her friend, to the desire she felt for the young woman. She found the tent was growing very hot and- wait. Could that be it? But that would mean Lissa was aroused, and coming to her for assistance. Did the princess know? How could she not? Maribelle's mind raced, trying to decide what she could do. Then, it hit her. Of course, they were about to do an exam! If Maribelle simply...modified it, she could determine if Lissa wanted this to be something more. It was a foolproof plan!

"Okay, Lissa, I'll just do a quick check-up!" Maribelle said, and Lissa giggled at the matter-of-fact tone she picked up.

"Thanks for seeing me on such notice, _Doctor_ Maribelle," Lissa teased, "You can start with whatever you want!"

Maribelle grabbed Lissa's chin gently, tilting the girl's face up towards hers. "Hmmm..." she hummed, inspecting Lissa's features, her eyes, her mouth, finding it even more adorable from such curious conditions. Yet there was no obvious trace of arousal there. She wondered if she was wrong? If so, there could be something seriously wrong with her friend. It would be horrible, to find that not only were her feelings not returned, but that Lissa had come down with something all at once! "Where does the tension seem to be strongest, Lissa? And when do you have trouble focusing?"

"Well, it seems kind of...low. And also in my chest! Yeah, that's definitely where it's worst! And it gets worse at night, before bed. It seems like I just can't relax at all, and it takes a lot for me to fall asleep!" Lissa said, skirting the fact that she knew exactly what her problem was; she wanted Maribelle. She hoped this roundabout way of confessing would make things easier for her well-mannered friend, but still wondered if this was the best way of doing this.

"Well, would you mind removing your dress?" Maribelle asked, hoping warmth that rushed to her cheeks wasn't too obvious to Lissa.

"If that's the doctor's orders, of course I don't mind!" Lissa said, hinting that she wanted Maribelle to be more forceful.

"Yes, doctor's orders. I can't examine you well through that dress!" Maribelle explained, turning to watch as Lissa slipped out of her dress, leaving her standing before her friend in nothing more than her undergarments. Once the dress was off, Lissa leaned back onto the table, laying down without needing Maribelle to tell her. "You seem eager for this, Lissa. It's just a routine exam, nothing to be too excited for."

"Oh, it's not that! I just...well, I'm enjoying myself!" Lissa said, her cheeks turning a slight pink. She could not say more, without mentioning that she saw the way Maribelle's eyes flitted over her, as if committing each and every detail of her mostly-naked body to memory. And without admitting how much she loved that, how that aroused her. An awkward silence passed between the women, as Lissa lay back on the table waiting, and Maribelle fought with herself over what she should do. Finally, she placed her hands on Lissa's shoulders, and began slowly working them down.

"You said you feel tension in your chest?" Maribelle asked, slowly working her way down until she was just above Lissa's slight breasts.

"Yes, and...you're just about at the start of it, I think," Lissa said, wanting Maribelle to go just a bit further. Then, the noble did. Precisely, professionally, she cupped Lissa's breasts, squeezing them gently, almost reverently, as if touching them were a dream come true. Lissa was shocked, surprised that Maribelle would be so forward, even though she was trying to make her desires plain. "Ah!" Lissa moaned, "Yeah, that's...that's definitely where it starts..."

"I can remove your bra, and work on relieving that tension if you'd like, Lissa," Maribelle offered.

"N-no, doctor. I think we need to...to find the other source first, so please, continue," Lissa said, slowly guiding Maribelle's hands down and off her breasts.

"Okay, my favorite patient!" Maribelle said, as she slid her hands down Lissa's smooth stomach, which was neither toned nor loose, but at some happy medium that Maribelle adored. As she moved further and further, getting closer to what both she and Lissa knew was inevitable, Lissa let loose a faint, but unmistakable moan. "What was that noise for? Does this place hurt?" Maribelle asked, pressing the spot she had just passed once more. But now, Lissa was more prepared.

"I think it just tickled!" Lissa said, "Please, continue!"

And Maribelle did. Before long, she was slipping past Lissa's hips, then onto her thighs. Lissa's breathing grew shallow, as she felt herself growing more and more aroused. And then, the noble's hands were there. First one brushed over her entrance, lightly probing at the princess' cunt as they passed. Maribelle could feel how damp Lissa was, wet with her arousal, and was thrilled by the discovery. It was a confirmation she wanted desperately, and she felt she was almost ready for her "diagnosis".

Maribelle drew her hands back, and motioned for Lissa to sit. The princess seemed disappointed that she had only been teased so far, but she also expected her fantasy to play out this way. Maribelle was so methodical, so plot-heavy, that she knew that even in a fantasy, Maribelle would have to close off any loose ends before they began. To do that, she would have to tell Lissa what she had discovered.

"Well, Lissa, I think I have a theory."

"Yes, doctor?"

"I believe that you are...distracted by your...arousal."

"Oh no! Are you sure, doctor? Is there anything else it could be?"

"Not with your particular symptoms, no."

"Well, what can we do!?"

"Just lay back, Lissa. I have a treatment plan all worked up for you, and it starts with helping you get over your desire."

"Okay, doctor. I know you know best!"

And with that, Lissa laid back down, leaving herself open to Maribelle's touch. Hearing the noble explain her arousal so clinically, devising a treatment plan for helping her, it all served to drive her absolutely wild, she wanted, no, needed Maribelle. And the noble did not disappoint. Lissa felt her panties being slipped down her legs, the warm dampness plain even as they were being pulled down. Once she was exposed completely, Maribelle leaned in, her face mere inches from Lissa's cunt.

Lissa looked down, and locked eyes with the woman she felt such intense desire for, as she could feel Maribelle's breath on her. Maribelle seemed to be savoring her scent, which had a certain sweetness to it that lured the noble in. Without further pausing, she pressed her lips to Lissa's, at first slipping the tip of her tongue up and down the other woman's length. The sweetness she had smelled from Lissa was even more present in her taste, as Maribelle began working her tongue deeper into the folds of Lissa's cunt, while she placed one hand on Lissa's breast, cupping it just as before. She pulled back her head for a moment, bringing forth a needy whimper from Lissa.

"My plan is to try to work out your tension in both places at once, Lissa. Hopefully that will take care of your problem!" Maribelle said, slipping her hand beneath the bra, instead of staying over it. Not waiting for a response, she moved her lips against Lissa's cunt once more, this time driving her tongue in deeper. With a skill that surprised her, Maribelle found the young princess' clit, and began working at it with her tongue, all the while pinching and rolling Lissa's nipple gently between her fingers. Lissa began to moan, as her arousal was pushed higher and higher, Maribelle working at her with deft fingers and a deft mouth.

"Ah, doctor!" Lissa cried out, as their efforts brought her to the very edge of her limit. "Thank you...for seeing me on such short notice."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Lissa. After all, you _are_ my favorite patient..." Maribelle said, pulling herself away from Lissa for just long enough to speak.

"M-Maribelle!" Lissa called, as the words washed over her, pushing her past the edge she teetered on. "I...I love you!" she blurted out, as she felt her climax crash over her, overwhelming her senses with the pleasure she felt.

"I love you too, Lissa," Maribelle said, then quickly added. "Though it might be wrong for a doctor to have a relationship with her patient, hm?"

"It's a good thing there was nothing wrong with me then, huh?" Lissa asked, teasing, and Maribelle laughed.


End file.
